


Moonlight

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Beethoven, Elton John - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, pianist youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Youngjae, the classically trained pianist who plays piano for the local hole in the wall gets an odd request one night from a mysterious somebody <3





	Moonlight

Youngjae played the final chords to Piano Sonata No. 14 before closing his eyes, waiting for the booing to start, which it immediately did. It’s not that Youngjae was bad at playing piano, he was rather good actually, but he was playing in a bar and he knew Beethoven wouldn’t exactly be a crowd pleaser. But here he was, a classically trained musician, just trying to pay rent and if he had to play “Piano Man” for some drunk idiot one more time he was going to lose it. 

 

“What the hell was that? Play something that won’t put me to sleep!” He heard a man yell from somewhere. Youngjae sighed before cracking his knuckles to get ready to play a rousing rendition of “Bennie and the Jets” which usually pleased everyone. Someone set their beer gently on top of the piano. 

 

“Don’t listen to them, I really liked that.” Came a soft voice. Youngjae looked up into your eyes in shock. 

 

“Well it wasn’t exactly bar music.” Youngjae said ruefully. You smiled. 

 

“No, I guess not,” you agreed, “but I still liked it. Do you think you can play it again later?” you asked. “I’ll see what I can do.” Youngjae laughed. He looked you up and down, you seemed a little out of place in this hole in the wall bar. “Are you from around here? I don’t usually have people requesting sonatas.” Youngjae asked curiously. 

 

“No, I’m just passing through.” You said a little evasively. Youngjae noticed you had some sort of accent that he couldn’t put his finger on. “Anyway, I requested it because it reminded me of something my sister used to play,” you explained, “she was really good. I think you might be better though.” You added. 

 

Youngjae preened a little at that last statement, though he wasn’t sure why. People always told him he was great at piano. He might be playing at a bar at the moment, but this was just a bump in the road, he was still a prodigy after all, so why was he so happy to hear a compliment from you then? 

 

“Well, thank you!” Said Youngjae. 

 

“Hey bonehead, are you gonna play something or not?!” The rude guy from before yelled again. Youngjae rolled his eyes while you grinned guiltily. He decided to stick with Elton John, but play “Rocket Man” instead, which had everyone singing along presently. He was happy that you stayed next to the piano with him, he figured you must be there alone and his curiosity took hold again. 

 

After Youngjae finished the song, he turned towards you again, while ignoring shouts of “NOW PLAY PIANOMAN!!!!!” 

 

“So where are you headed?” He asked. 

 

“I’ll know when I get there.” You said simply. Youngjae tactfully didn’t pry further, choosing instead to play a little bit of the Beethoven piece from before, while trying to ignore the little flip his heart did when you beamed at him. 

Youngjae got caught up in the piece, he closed his eyes to concentrate. It was just him and the piano…That is until someone threw a can at the back of his head. 

 

“PLAY THAT THOUSAND MILES SONG!” Someone yelled, Youngjae looked around in bewilderment, because you were no longer there. He got up and ran around the bar frantically searching, he even ran to the parking lot. 

 

You were gone. 

 

Youngjae thought sorrowfully that he was mostly likely never going to see you again, as encounters such as this one usually turned out like that. 

 

So if one day, 3 years later, Youngjae saw someone that looked a whole lot like a random girl from the bar he used to work at, sitting front row at his first solo concert, well that’s just a whole other story.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact! Piano Sonata No. 14 is also known as the "Moonlight" Sonata, which just so happens to also be the title of one of my favorite Got7 songs! hehe anyway, hope you enjoyed this short, little fic!


End file.
